Romper la barrera
by Nasirid
Summary: [Final 6º libro] Remus se siente cansado después de los últimos acontecimientos, pero sobre todo se siente inseguro. No sabe si seguir lo que le dice su corazón o hacer caso a su razón. RT


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a excepción de Casey y Anne... que sí son mías ;p**

_Un pequeño one-shot como agradecimiento a los más de 100 rr's en "Después de un comienzo". Así que va dedicado a todas y cada una de las personas que me han dejado un comentario en el fic... ¡Gracias!_

_**Nota aclaratoria**: Cualquier cosa que podáis imaginar sobre el futuro de Casey y de Anne a partir de este one-shot NO tiene nada que ver con el futuro del otro fic... Si las hice aparecer aquí es porque necesitaba dos nombres y les tengo mucho cariño a mis personajes ;) pero lo que se diga aquí no tiene que ser a la fuerza lo que va a pasar en el fic (que ni yo misma lo sé todavía jaja)._

_Espero que os guste._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Romper la barrera**

Todo Hogwarts estaba sumido en el más profundo silencio, como en señal de respeto por aquel que se había ido. Hacía tan sólo unas horas que el colegio había vivido el momento más importante y doloroso de su historia y ahora, observando todo desde el exterior, parecía que aquella fuera una noche cualquiera.

Pero no lo era. Esa misma frase se la había repetido a sí mismo Remus Lupin varias veces en el tiempo que llevaba sentado bajo un árbol junto al lago. Se había marchado de la enfermería con la intención de enfrentar las consecuencias de aquella noche como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, en soledad. Por eso se había dirigido al lugar que siempre había usado para pensar cuando aún era alumno del colegio, una zona apartada del lago desde la que se podía ver el castillo con una perspectiva diferente. Puede que llevara horas allí, no estaba muy seguro del tiempo que había pasado, pero lo único que hacía era pensar y recordar...

Estuvo pensando en el cambio tan brusco que tomaban las cosas ahora. Sin Dumbledore al mando de la Orden del Fénix, Remus no sabía cómo iban a conseguir seguir adelante en aquella guerra que ya les había arrebatado tanto. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, se sentía culpable. Porque unas horas después de la muerte del mago más grande que había conocido y, en medio de una guerra que ya veía demasiado difícil, el licántropo sólo podía pensar en ella. En todo lo que habían pasado y lo que se habían dicho a lo largo de aquel tiempo...

Estar enamorado nunca había sido fácil para nadie, Remus lo sabía muy bien. Conocía de sobra lo complicado que había sido para James estar enamorado de Lily durante tanto tiempo sin que ella lo tomara en cuenta. También había sido difícil para Sirius, que había necesitado mucho para ver lo cerca que había tenido siempre al amor de su vida. Remus sonrió recordando la cara de su amigo el día que les confesó a él y a James que estaba enamorado de Casey...

Y luego estaba él... Durante sus años de colegio, Remus había salido con algunas chicas, pero nunca nadie especial. Cuando el tiempo pasó, acabó por darse cuenta de lo ciego que había sido al no ver a Anne... A él no le había costado tanto reconocer que estaba enamorado como a Sirius. Pero el destino quiso ponerle a prueba y después del colegio, Anne se alejó tanto de él que Remus perdió cualquier resquicio de esperanza. Luego llegaron los problemas, los miedos y los sentimientos pasados y el amor estuvo a punto de esfumarse. Pero no lo hizo y después de pasar por tanto sufrimiento, los dos fueron felices juntos.

Hasta que el destino volvió a jugarle una mala pasada y Remus perdió demasiadas cosas en el final de la primera guerra. Después de aquello, pensó que nunca volvería a ser igual de feliz... sin sus amigos, sin el amor...

El hombre jamás imaginó que el amor volvería a entrar en su vida cuando Dumbledore lo llamó para reorganizar a la vieja Orden del Fénix.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho aquel primer día de la nueva Orden que él acabaría enamorado de la auror de pelo rosa, seguramente se habría echado a reír. Ella era joven, alegre, divertida, sana y sin complejos mientras que él se consideraba ya un hombre mayor, amargado, más débil cada mes a causa de su enfermedad y completamente inseguro de sí mismo. Eran los dos polos más opuestos que había visto en su vida. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en la hierba junto al lago de Hogwarts, pensando como cada día en ella. En su vivacidad y alegría que conseguían arrancarle más de una sonrisa, en el color de su pelo, en sus ojos, en la sonrisita que solía tener cuando tropezaba con algo... Y era ella, la dueña de sus sueños, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo... pero también la dueña de sus inquietudes, la llave de todos sus temores.

Remus se recostó en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos.

Tonks y él se habían llevado bien desde el principio, desde el momento que él la ayudó a levantarse después de que ella tropezara con un paragüero justo al entrar en Grimmauld Place. Fue la primera vez que se vieron y Remus aún era incapaz de olvidar el ligero sonrojo de la chica cuando él le tendió la mano y ella le miró a los ojos. No sería la última vez que él la ayudaría después de tropezar con algo.

Las semanas empezaron a pasar y cada vez los dos se veían más asiduamente. Remus estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos en Grimmauld, con Sirius, así que veía a la chica cada vez que ella se pasaba por la base de la Orden. Tonks siempre se quedaba un poco más si él le ofrecía un té y acababan charlando durante horas.

Durante aquellos días Remus descubrió que la auror era mucho más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Descubrió que detrás de aquella muchacha inquieta, algo torpe y siempre sonriente había una mujer madura, consciente de todo lo que se avecinaba y dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería. Algunos miembros de la Orden habían murmurado sobre la incorporación de Nymphadora Tonks, ya que la consideraban demasiado cría para estar allí y, aunque al principio Remus se mantuvo al margen, después de unas semanas salió de su silencio para defenderla. Con sólo pasar unas horas con ella cualquiera descubriría la madurez que ella llevaba dentro. Y como la opinión del licántropo tenía bastante peso dentro de la Orden, los murmullos empezaron a desaparecer.

Cuando Remus volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada fue directa hacia la luna y volvió a sonreír.

Podía contar con los dedos de las manos a las personas que habían estado con él, cuidándolo, después de la luna llena. Y una de ellas era Tonks. No habían pasado ni dos meses desde que se habían visto por primera vez cuando ella apareció la mañana después de la luna llena. Se sentó en el sillón de la habitación, justo en frente de la cama del hombre, y hablaron durante un tiempo. Luego, sin que él tuviera que decir una palabra, ella se quedó en silencio hasta que él se durmió y estuvo a su lado hasta que fue la hora de marcharse al trabajo.

Aquella escena se repitió cada mes desde entonces, consiguiendo que el cariño que había entre los dos aumentaran sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de lo que significaban todos los sentimientos que bullían dentro de él, se asustó. Todas sus inseguridades afloraron de golpe y, como consecuencia, se alejó todo lo que pudo de ella. Intentaba evitarla en todas las reuniones, no volvió a invitarla a que se quedara con él y con Sirius después de llevar el parte a Grimmauld e incluso le pidió a Sirius que no dejara que ella fuera a verle después de la luna llena. Sirius ya le avisó que se estaba equivocando, pero él siguió en sus trece. Él no podía enamorarse otra vez y mucho menos de alguien como Tonks.

Pero la situación no duró mucho tiempo. Una tarde que no la esperaban, Tonks apareció en el cuartel y se encaró al licántropo con un humor que distaba mucho de su alegría habitual. Sirius se marchó de la habitación disimuladamente.

Remus no podría olvidar aquella tarde jamás. La auror le había echado en cara su comportamiento huraño e infantil, le había dejado muy claro que ella no iba a dejar de ser su amiga porque a él le apeteciera y mucho menos iba a alejarse de él sólo porque a él le viniera en gana. Él se había quedado en silencio, mirando el brillo de rabia que había en los ojos de Tonks y no se atrevió a decirle por qué hacía todo aquello.

Ella se cansó de verlo callado, con las manos en los bolsillos y asistiendo sólo como espectador. Y acabó por confesar lo que llevaba semanas callando.

Él no dijo nada cuando ella le explicó que, si había días que no pasaba por casa porque prefería salir del trabajo e ir a Grimmauld directamente era porque verlo la ayudaba a relajarse, a deshacerse de todo el estrés que suponía trabajar como auror. Le confesó que le encantaba poder acariciarle el pelo cuando dormía, que si era su voz, no le molestaba que la llamara Nymphadora, aunque no lo admitiera nunca... Le estaba abriendo su corazón y a él lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrarse en banda y asegurarle que sólo era una confusión, que ella no podía estar enamorada de él. A Tonks sólo se le ocurrió una forma de demostrarle su error. Y después de catorce años, Remus Lupin volvió a sentir el cosquilleo mágico de un beso de amor.

Pero después de unos minutos se arrepintió de no haber cortado aquello de raíz y se separó de ella con brusquedad.

- Encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que yo, más joven, menos peligroso... Y te darás cuenta que sólo soy un capricho. – le había dicho antes de salir de la habitación y dejarla con las cejas alzadas y los ojos brillantes.

La siguiente vez que se vieron él volvía a ser el mismo Remus amable del principio, pero esta vez fue ella quien se enfadó y se pasó varios días sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero Sirius habló con ella y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad calmada de antes y fueron de nuevo amigos. Ambos sabían lo que sentían, pero estuvieron un tiempo sin decirlo en voz alta.

Remus escuchó un ruido de pasos y volvió la cabeza para ver quién iba hacia él. Su cabello aún no había recuperado el tono rosa de siempre, pero a él ya le era muy fácil distinguirla incluso en la oscuridad, sólo por su forma de caminar. Tonks no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y buscando con su mano el calor de las manos del hombre.

- ¿Alguna vez vas a entender que esta no es la mejor forma de demostrarme que me quieres? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste y en voz baja.

El licántropo acurrucó la mano de ella entre las suyas y suspiró. No contestó en ese momento y aún así a Tonks le pareció un avance. La última vez que él le había permitido un acercamiento parecido había sido hacía demasiado, según ella.

Después que los chicos volvieran a las clases ese año, ella y Remus seguían en la misma situación. Con la diferencia de que el patronus de ella había cambiado y en ocasiones le costaba demasiado transformarse. Siempre supo a lo que se debía y Remus también, porque ella había acabado por echárselo en cara una de las veces que él volvía a insistir con lo de "demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso". La muerte de Sirius no había hecho sino aumentar el estado de tristeza de ambos.

Tonks suspiró sobre el hombro del licántropo y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar más de la cercanía. Unas semanas atrás ella abandonó su puesto de vigilancia en el colegio al enterarse de un ataque de Greyback y, aunque consiguió hablar con Dumbledore y éste le aseguró que Remus estaba bien, ella no respiró tranquila hasta dos días después, cuando pudo verle en la Madriguera.

Lo vio sentado en la cocina, tan débil, tan triste... y ella tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle, de gritarle que era un estúpido por aceptar aquellas misiones, que se echó a llorar en cuanto lo vio. Los Weasley's estaban al tanto de lo que había entre ellos y por eso no se sorprendieron cuando Remus se levantó de la silla lo más rápido que pudo, le ofreció a la auror una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Fueron sólo unos minutos, pero suficientes para ella.

Tonks nunca se iba a rendir y sabía que la paciencia era esencial con Remus. Sirius se lo había dicho : "_Es demasiado inseguro cuando se trata de la gente que quiere de verdad. Dale tiempo, pero no abandones_." Y ella seguiría el consejo hasta que él se diera cuenta que a ella no le importaba nada, que sólo le necesitaba a él para ser feliz.

- Es demasiado complicado. – suspiró Remus al cabo de un rato, pero sin soltar las manos de ella.

- Tú lo haces complicado. – repuso ella levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

- La guerra es tan peligrosa...

- Va a ser igual si estamos juntos como si no. – rebatió Tonks soltando sus manos para acercarlas al rostro de él y que la mirara a los ojos. – Yo voy a ser más fuerte si te tengo conmigo.

- No soportaría perderte después de haberte tenido. – le confesó él escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

La auror movió sus brazos y los dos quedaron abrazados.

- Y yo no me perdonaría no haber estado juntos si quiera un instante ¿no lo entiendes?

Alternaban la conversación con grandes espacios en silencio, pero no se separaron en ningún momento.

- Yo te quiero mucho ¿lo sabías?

- Podía imaginarlo aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho. – respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa que él no podía ver, pero que era capaz de sentir en su tono de voz.

- No quiero ponerte en más peligro del que ya estamos.

- Hemos hablado ya de eso, Remus. Y te repito otra vez que el mayor peligro que tú supones para mí es que me alejes tanto... – suspiró la mujer al tiempo que sentía un beso en el cabello. – Por favor, no sabemos qué será de nosotros cuando la guerra acabe... y yo quiero compartir cada minuto contigo.

Él se separó lentamente, enmarcó el rostro de ella con sus manos y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

- Echo de menos a la Tonks del pelo rosa y la sonrisa permanente. – ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Así está mejor.

Le acarició el pelo y colocó un pequeño mechón tras su oreja. Luego suspiró y también sonrió. Se acercó un poco más a su rostro y por fin se volvieron a besar, después de tanto tiempo. Y era casi ilógico que dos personas que se querían tanto y desde hacía tanto tiempo, sólo hubieran compartido un beso. Pero eso les sirvió para disfrutarlo más, cada minuto, cada leve caricia, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuándo podría repetirse.

- Tienes que prometerme que no se lo pondrás fácil a ningún mortífago, que cuando esto acabe estarás ahí. – dijo él en voz muy baja. – Quiero compartir contigo un mundo sin Voldemort.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de que vamos a ganar?

- Ahora sí.

Y se volvieron a besar, lentamente y sin prisas. Ella había esperado mucho pero al final había conseguido romper la barrera de las inseguridades de él. Y Remus se sentía con fuerzas para luchar contra quien se interpusiera entre los dos, entre su futuro y ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta más tarde, pero el cabello de Tonks empezó a tomar un color rosado durante aquel beso.

* * *

_N/A: Mi primer Remus/Tonks ¿qué os ha parecido? _

_Espero vuestros rr's_

_Un beso enorme,_

_**Nasirid**_


End file.
